I know
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Zatanna knows the pain of losing someone. But so does Robin. Set after Misplaced.


**Misplaced made me cry a little. I also wanted to flip off the screen when they didn't show a Dick and Bruce moment! Oh well. I guess I can have fun making my first and mostlikly only! Romance fanfiction. Not that it has a lot of romanc in it.**

**If I owned Young Justice THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A BRUCE AND DICK MOMENT IN MICPLACED!**

* * *

><p>I know<p>

'Mt. Justice'

Zatanna doesn't know how long she had been sitting in her room sobbing. She didn't care anymore anyway. It was her fault. Or at least she kept saying that. Though everyone on the team, well most of them anyway, were trying their hardest to comfort her it didn't help. M'Gann had tried to talk to her after they got all the boxes into her room, but Zatanna had sent her away. The moment the incident happened Artemis had tried to help, but Artemis didn't know how. Conner seemed to be trying to give her comfort from his silence, as was Aqualad. And Wally, well, the boy was trying, but he didn't quite know how to help her in anyway. Robin hadn't talked to her. He and Artemis had been sent directly to the med bay after his insisted on helping move Zatanna's things with Artemis and M'Gann. He hadn't talked to her on the way home either for some reason.

Now the girl sat in her room, sobbing. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She just wanted to get her father back. But instead she lost him again. Could anyone actually withstand this pain she felt? She wasn't sure, and frankly, she didn't want to know.

A knock came on her door, she slowly looked up. "Come in," she said weakly, while rubbing her eyes free of tears.

The door slid open reveling a concerned Robin. He was wearing his same black jacket and red shirt he had been earlier, only now there was a lump on his stomach where bandages had been placed. He walked in holding his stomach and sat on her bed next to her.

"How you doing?" He asked weakly.

"I'll mange, or at least try to manage." A tear ran down her face. She hadn't noticed it until Robin reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. He began to remove his hand but she quickly put her hand on the back of his. She held his hand to her cheek, his touch comforting. Out of all the team, all he had to do was one simple thing. She didn't even need his touch; his presence was good enough for the young magician.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"What? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly.

"I'm just, sorry."

The young girl's eyes were closed, her raven hair falling into her face. Robin took his hand back gently, though she wanted to protest. He grabbed both her shoulders and turned her towards him. He pulled her into a gently hug, trying to be comforting, plus minding his injuries. "You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be saying sorry."

She let into the hug but still seemed confused. "Why would you be saying sorry?"

"If I had dodged that stupid spell I could have done something. I could have stopped it somehow. I could have put on the helmet instead of you. You don't deserve to feel this pain."

"What do you mean 'this' pain?"

He got out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "The pain that you're feeling, is the same pain that most people will never have to feel. But it's also the pain that unlucky people like you and like… me, have to endure. I know it's hard, but you- we have to understand that it has happened and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Robin…" He knew what she was trying to ask. And truly, he didn't mind her curiosity.

"Four years ago, my parents were murdered before my very eyes. And though it was four years ago, I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Robin, I'm so-"

"Don't be."

"Does it ever go away?"

"Excuse me?"

"The pain, does it ever go away?"

Robin let out a breathless sigh, instantly regretting it when his injured ribs gave a throb. He winced but hid it as best as he could. "Zatanna, I wish I could say yes. It doesn't ever go away." Zatanna looked like she was going to cry again. "But, it does get better."

Zatanna looked up hopefully. She hugged the boy again. He winced in her arms this time she caught it. "Robin! I'm so sorry!" Letting go of the boy again.

He laughed a little ignoring the pain. "Don't worry; pain isn't that bad once you get use to it."

He placed his hand on her thigh; she repeated the action placing her hand on his hand. "Please, if you ever need to talk to someone, come to me. I know it may be painful to talk about, but if you let it out, you start to feel better."

She smiled at him; not even realizing her hand moving towards his face. She cradled his cheek in her right hand her left still on his right hand. Her hand moved upward until it reached his sunglasses. She slowly slipped them off, and he didn't protest. Behind the glasses reveled stunning blue eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. It was a shame he had to hide them from the world.

She seemed to snap out of her faze and realized what she had done. She had unmasked the Boy Wonder. Why hadn't he stopped her?

He seemed to read his thoughts. "I trust you." He said simply before standing up and walking out of the room. He looked back at her once, smirking at her, before placing back on his sunglasses and walking away. The door closed behind him. And Zatanna was alone again. But she was couldn't be alone. Robin would be there for her and she would be there for him. She may hurt on the inside because of the incident. But Robin felt the same way.

And he would help her get through this. Because he knew what it was like.

~ Robin Fan Forever

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Huh? Pretty good for anything that has romance in it? <strong>

**Oh well. Back to my other angest stories. **


End file.
